Ichigo's Love Garden
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Collection of Uke Ichigo one shots


So this idea came to me I would say 2 to 4 nights ago and it is thanks to fuzzibunniez for giving me the inspiration for this.

~/~

Ichigo was in charge of the male harem and whenever any man in the harem needed anything they went to Ichigo. So when Juushiro asked for grapes in the garden Ichigo was more then happy to comply. Ichigo knew right away where to go in the garden because Juushiro spent a lot of time there, sometimes gardening and other times just laying on pillows, so finding Juushiro in nothing but his purple harem pants onto of pillows was no shock to him.

Ichigo slowly grasped a grape between his fingers and put it to Juushiro lips." Open up" Ichigo whispers into the white haired man ear. Juushiro complies by opening his mouth and letting Ichigo slip the grape in, as Ichigo pulls out Juushiro playfully bites on his fingers. Ichigo pulls his fingers away with a smile.

"You are so kind to me Ichigo and to all of us in the harem, yet you never seem to want to sample the fruits in your garden." Ichigo's face went red at what Juushiro had just said. All the men in the harem were beautiful or unique in some way.

"It would be wrong." Ichigo says.

"What would be wrong Ichigo?" Juushiro's body moves up in a smooth but slow fashion rubbing against Ichigo, "Is it wrong for a gardener to sample his fruits that he works so hard to take care of? Is it wrong for one on the fruits to show how much they appreciate it?" "It would be wrong." Ichigo says. "What would be wrong Ichigo?" Juushiro's body moves up in a smooth but slow fashion rubbing against Ichigo, "Is it wrong for a gardener to sample his fruits that he works so hard to take care of? Is it wrong for one on the fruits to show how much they appreciate it?" Juushiro is now leaning over Ichigo holding both his arms down. Harem men vary some are weak and some are strong and Juushiro is definitely one of the strong ones even is it isn't all that visible. Juushiro is beyond content right now having Ichigo under him, the kind young man who takes care of the men in the harem who talks to them like people the man who made him break the rule about love. Love is a taboo word in the harem, don't fall in love because they won't love you back they want the body nothing else. But with Ichigo Juushiro can feel it's different, with Ichigo Juushiro is willing to love. "Juushiro please get off me if someone were to see we would both be in trouble." Ichigo pleas.

"I can not do that Ichigo. I," Juushiro takes a deep breath for the next words "I love you."

Ichigo gasps at those words, never in his life would he ever think a harem man would uses those words they were so taboo so for Juushiro to use them make them true.

"I, I wish to sample the fruit of my labor."

Juushiro smiled. "Of course, it is imperative that the gardener makes sure all his fruits are up to his standards." Juushiro leans down and kisses Ichigo softly on the lips allowing the soft and sensual moment to linger on. Ichigo could feel Juushiro hands roaming across his body, those soft hands ghosting over area's that made him gasp and invite Juushiro tongue to dance with his. Ichigo despite never being an actual harem man does not mean he does not know a thing or two about pleasure and seduction and wants to show Juushiro that. Ichigo rotates his hips in hopes that he can remove Juushiro's purple harem pants. From the corner of his eye he can see more and more of Juushiro skin and hearing the man moan for him is setting his body a blaze. Juushiro notices what Ichigo is doing and pulls away from Ichigo with a smile. "Ichigo you may know a thing or two about the harem, but you don't know what I know about the body."

"Then prove it to me Juushiro, show me why you are a one of best men in the harem."

"With pleasure." Juushiro stood up the harem pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Ichigo's eyes were focused on those soft peachy hips begging to be bitten. Carefully getting out of the harem pants Juushiro stood before Ichigo completely nude. Juushiro smiled coyly before going onto his knees in front of Ichigo, letting his finger trail on Ichigo clothed chest. "Now Ichigo how is this fair, here I am all nude and you are stilled clothes."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Ichigo challenged. Juushiro smirked widely and began to remove Ichigo's clothes. Juushiro fingers flicked over Ichigo's nipples when removing his shirt and took particular joy in removing the orange haired man's pants. Ichigo now lay naked on the pillows spread out for Juushiro to gaze at. Juushiro couldn't believe how lucky he was; here he was standing naked in front of an equally naked Ichigo and about to ravish him. Juushiro kissed a trail down from Ichigo's lips to his tan chest where Juushiro petal soft lips kissed every ab, dip and curve until he came into eye view of Ichigo's manhood. Juushiro was more then pleased when he saw that Ichigo was hard and dripping precum. Juushiro continued his soft kisses on Ichigo's manhood until he reached tip and his tongue came out to a point so he could catch the precum that was on the verge of falling and not being tasted by him. Juushiro hummed at the taste of Ichigo on his tongue and found that he liked it a lot. Juushiro found himself sucking on Ichigo's cock and listening to Ichigo moaning his name.

"P-p-please Juushiro…" Ichigo let out a deep wanton moan. "I need you inside of me now." Juushiro let go of Ichigo cock with a pop.

"With pleasure." Juushiro purred and moved his fingers to Ichigo mouth. "Suck on them like I sucked on you." Ichigo went red at the command but sucked on the fingers nonetheless. Juushiro looked on with lust filled eyes as Ichigo sucked on his fingers and once he deemed them wet enough he pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and let the saliva soaked fingers trail down Ichigo's toned body until the fingers reached Ichigo's pale entrance and let them dance around just barely putting any pressure on Ichigo's hole before inserting his fingers inside and listening to Ichigo let out a moan. Juushiro rotated his fingers around and began scissoring making sure Ichigo was properly stretched. His fingers bumped against Ichigo's prostate making him moan out loud.

"Ju-Juushiro hurry up."

"As you wish." Juushiro licked his hand getting it as wet as possible then rubbing his cock then lining himself up with Ichigo's entrance and thrusting in.

"Ahhhh." Ichigo cried out at being filled so completely.

"Are you all right?" Juushiro asked while rubbing his hips.

"Yes, just give me…." Ichigo took a deep breath. "a minuet to adjust." Juushiro smiled down at Ichigo and watching his face waiting for the sign that would indicate the o.k. to continue and once he saw it he thrust into Ichigo repeatedly and each time hitting Ichigo's prostate.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh oh Ju-Ju-Juushiro" Ichigo was moaning out loud screaming Juushiro name out for the whole world to hear.

"That's it Ichigo call out my name." Juushiro continued to thrust into Ichigo feeling the inner walls tighten around him a tell tale sign of cuming.

"Juushiro I'm gonna….gonna cum." Ichigo cried out as cum shot from his cock. Juushiro was still thrusting into the orgasm filled young man before cuming inside Ichigo. Both men were cuddling together enjoying the after glow of sex, Ichigo was on the verge of falling asleep on Juushiro's chest.

"That was so amazing Juushiro." Ichigo said with a yawn.

"That was the best compliment I have ever gotten Ichigo." Juushiro was stroking Ichigo's hair helping lull the man to sleep. Ichigo snuggled up closer placing a soft kiss on Juushiro cheek before falling asleep.


End file.
